Ultimate Memories
by StereoFreak
Summary: When Ben is not only hit with a spell that reveales all of his darkest memories but is hit with another spell that increases any type of pain. But what dark memories? Didn't he live a bright childhood? How will his friends react, how will his enemys react? And will a certain spell caster catch his eye? CharmcasterXBen, KevinXGwen...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm new to soooooo….. YEA! This is my first fanfiction in the whole world, well not the first, I have this other one in my journal but I threw that one away….. Anyway! I am new to this so, expect not too frequent updates because I have tons of stuff to do but yea…. Enjoy!**

 **Please review, if you did not like something please tell me why and how I can male it better.**

 **I do not own Ben 10:Ultimate Alien or any other Ben 10 franchise!…. soon…..**

The front doors of the library exploded with a loud boom. Heavy clouds of smoke gathered at the entrance of the establishment. Three guards pulled out their guns and cautiously walked towards the cloud. Two of the guards went behind two huge white pillars while the other advanced towards the cloud.

The cloud cleared and as the cloud cleared, the guard gasped at what he saw. A man was sitting crossed legged in mid air,his eyes were closed, his skeletal face was calm, almost in a meditative state. He appeared to be undesturbed by the presence of the guard who was bold enough to advance towards the once there, cloud of dust. He also had a staff that he had strapped to his back.

The staff was long and had a color of bark so old it seemed from Egyptian times. It had holes in it and a smooth texture that seemed to be made by the smoothest hands. One end of the staff was just normal, while the head of the staff was complicated. It had a dragon head that looked like it was glaring, it had a large snout with sharp teeth. Its eyes were hollow and seemed to emitt dark energy, the dragon almost seemed alive.

The guard started to walk slowly forward to the man. "Sir, you are under arrest for destroying public property and for disturbing the peace, may yo-." The guard did not get to finish as the man opened his eyes and stared at the guard intensely. The guard stopped in his tracks, he stared at the mans eyes as his gaze seemed to reach into his mind.

"I am Hex! You have no right to speak to me, pest!"Hex said in the guard's mind. Hex then thrust his hand forward in a pushing motion towards the guard. The guard went flying in the air and crashed against the wall on the opposite side of the library.

The two guards behind the pillars started to fire their guns at the man, but the bullets were stopped by a dark energy forcd field. Hex snapped his fingers and the guns exploded in the guards' hands. The two guards dropped to the floor clutching their hands to their chests, trying to protect them from further harm.

Hex sneered in disgust at the guards and continued his trek towards his goal. He glided silently for a while, searching for the book he needed. He came to a stop when he heard the familiar voice of his enemy.

"Stop right there, Hex!" Screamed Ben Tennyson. Hex looked at Ben in boredem. He flexed his wrist and sent Ben flying to the pillars. Ben stood up shakily and a bit dazed." Never knew he was THAT powerfull," muttered Ben as he made his way to Hex.

"Alright, you want to fight I'll give you one!" Exclaimed Ben as he scrolled through his aliens and slapped the dial down. He felt himself become shorter, his vision became clearer and his hearing improved dramaticly. He also felt his throat tingle as his vochal chords shifted."EchoEcho,"EchoEcho exclaimed in his stereo voice.

Echo Echo seperated into five and ran around Hex, trying to annoy him. Hex removed his staff from his back and charged it up with an echantment. " Ypoféroun aiónio póno!" A black ball of energy shot out of the staff and hit an EchoEcho. The EchoEcho dropped to the floor and started to scream in pain. All the others looked at each other and made a run for it as the real EchoEcho made the one in pain disappear

EchoEcho hit his Ultimatrix symbol, "sorry to interrupt your date guys, but I need help!" The Ultimatrix symbol glowed yellow and a voice came through."Ben, I thought you said you had it under control! Besides, we deserve a break! What could you possibly have trouble with!" Exclaimed Gwen.

A large ball of dark energy raced overhead of Echo Echo's head, it connected with concrete wall and exploded. Echo Echo slid to a stop with his mouth agape. "Because he can create spells that can make me explode!" He practically screamed as he hit the Ultimatrix symbol with all of his force. "Hasn't he always used exploding spells!" Asked Kevin from the background. "Yea! But not to explode concrete! If that thing hits me, I'm a dead voice!"

"You can't run away from me, Tennyson!" Hex screamed as he charged up his staff. Echo Echo looked around franticly, trying to search for an escape route, but he found none. Echo Echo's eyes narrowed at the realization of what was going to happen. "Wait!" Echo Echo screamed. Hex charged down his staff in curiosity. "How are you even sure that this is the real me? There could be tons of me's out there!" Echo Echo exclaimed.

"I think we should go," said Gwen as she put down her fork and put the plumbers badge back into her bag. "But this was supposed to be our date! He even said that this was supposed to be our day!" Kevin exclaimed. Gwen rolled her eyes and called the waiter to pick up the check. "Yeah, but now he needs our help! Besides, how many times does he asks us for help?"

The waiter came with the check and complementary mints. "Your check madam and sir." Said the waiter in a British accent. The waiter handed the booklet to Kevin. "Thank you." Said Gwen as Kevin paid and started to leave.

The plumbers badge in Gwen's bag flashed yellow and a stereo voice came in." Were are you guys! I can't keep on stalli-" the intercom was stopped as a sonic scream ripped from the badge's speakers. Gwen dropped the badge and covered her ears as the screaming continued.

"-guys?" The voice came in, but not in Echo Echo's voice, but in Ben's voice. "Ben! Stay put, we will be there shortly!" Gwen exclaimed as her hands glowed pink and sorrounded her and Kevin in a pink bubble. "Wha-" Kevin didn't get to finish as the bubble filled with pink.

Hex charged down his staff in curiosity as the sonosorion spoke. "Wait! Don't you want to know if this is the real me? I could be a copy of the real Echo Echo." Hex pondered this for a while, giving Echo Echo time to activate his Ultimatrix. The Ultimatrix flashed yellow." Were are you guys! I can't keep on stalli-" Echo Echo let out his sonic scream as a ball of black energy raced to him. The ball reduced in size but not in speed. The ball hit Echo Echo in the chest and threw him a few feet back.

The Ultimatrix flashed green and Echo Echo grew in size, his vision blurred and his hearing became normal along with all of his body parts. Ben screamed in pain, he bit his lip, trying to reduce the pain or at least focus it on another part.

Ben painfully spinned the Ultimatrix's dial until the dial flashed yellow. "Guys-" Ben mustered out as his mind started to shut down allong with his body. The last thing that Ben saw was Hex with a winning smile as he slowly walked to Ben. Ben collapsed and was left at his enemy's mercy.

Hex raised his staff over his head, " Maḯou thánato na férei epáno sas!"

 **What will happen? Well, Hex is going to ….OW! Well I can't tell. If you enjoyed please review and tell me what you did not like and what I can do to make it better.**

 **Bye…..**

 **Thats it…..**

 **Bye….**

 **Are you still reading?…..**

 **Well.. thats it….**

 **Bye…..**

 **Well it is over….**

 **Bye… for real now.**


	2. Chapter - PREVIEW

_**Sorry for the huge delay. I'm just having trouble coming up with ideas, because this story will not be canon to the main series of Ben 10, except what we see in the shows. Let me clear myself, everything from Ben 10 to Ben 10: Ultimate Alien is canon, but his thoughts and actions off camera are not. His backstory will not be canon. Also, Ben 10: Omniverse will not be present here, only a few things, like Charmcaster's look. Or thing. I don't like the Omnitrix (DID YOU KNOW THE FULL NAME WAS OMNIMATRIX?) , so I will stick to the Ultimatrix.**_

 _ **So sorry for the delay, I'm still clearing stuff out. But I should have somsthing out for Christmas Eve and Christmas day.**_

 _ **For know enjoy this small preview.**_

Ben awoke to the blinding light of the lamp above him. He closed his eyes and waited until his eyes adjusted to the sudden lumination.

When his eyes finally adjusted he decided to look around. It seemed to be that he was in a hospital room. He concluded this by the fact that there were three monitors to his side, one was taking his heartbeat while the other two just spit out numbers. Also the fact that the whole room was white and smelled like hand-sanitizer.

He was wondering what he was doing there for, when he remembered what had happened. He was attacked by Hex. He saw the flashes of the battle race through his mind, he relived the feelings. As relucent as he was to admit it, he was scared when he saw Hex throw that spell at one of his Echo Echos'. The thought of being in that much pain was cringing to him, and he didn't want that to happen to anyone else.

Ben lifted his arm, only to find that pain ran through his arm. He dropped it immidietly, afraid to be in any more pain. He turned his neck to the sides to see if there was any medicine. To his bad luck, no. There was no medicine in sight, but what there WAS in sight was a blaster, like the ones the Plumbers use. At this, Ben's eyes widened, he knew what this meant. He wasn't in a real hospital were he was going to have to explain to the nurses and doctor's what happened, he was in the plumbers base, under ground, safe from any outside attacks.

Ben then moved his hand to the call button that was in the side of the bed, only to be stopped as pain registered in his arm, wrist, hand, fingers, and knuckles. His puples became smaller, his teeth grinded on each other and he started to sweat.


End file.
